Princess of Deception
by lizziepooh08
Summary: Bella Swan is the daughter of a notorious murderer and she is next to take his place in their fight against Cullen rule. Edward is an runaway prince in disguise who must complete a mission for his father. Can the two make love work? OOC, Lemony Fresh, R
1. The hot shot

**A/N: Hello there! As always I keep my notes short, sweet and to the point. I don't own twilight or anything resembling it, those honorable works belong to Stephanie Meyers!**

Chapter 1: The Hot shot

Bpov

August 1st, 1802

It was scorching hot in this calf length dress my father had me wear. Someone new was coming to work for him and he had me dressed like a nun until the new man could control himself around me. I was used to hearing that I was utterly gorgeous on a daily basis. Every man (and even some strange women) would attempt to win my heart and as a result I found myself bombarded and loaded down with this feeling that I wasn't as beautiful as they said I was. I know it's a ridiculous thought to have, but when people are gushing about your beauty without provocation, one begins to wonder whether or not the truth is being told.

I am the daughter of a thief. The general of thieves, Terrorist, Anarchist and master murder of the Cullen Kingdom to be exact; Charlie Swan or "The Flame" was my dad. It may not seem like very much to an outsider but my dad was notorious for being absolutely ruthless. He burned his victims with his insignia, a large C in raised gold sitting atop a swan in flight, with the same device used to brand cattle but applied to the forehead of his victims. He would then disembowel them as they writhed from the fiery agony. Needless to say, towns feared him and sheriffs usually quit their jobs when they heard he was in the vicinity. As ruthless as he was, he was a lenient father and a caring one at that. I knew he loved me with an intense passion, almost as much as he loved my mother Renee. After fifteen long years they were still as in love as the day they met. His position just made it hard for an outgoing girl like me to have friend who wasn't afraid of her.

My mother sat by the fire with my younger sister Isadora or just Dora as we affectionately called her, reading a tale of pirates to her. When I was five she read the same stories to me and I'd always wanted to become a pirate afterwards. It had been my birthday wish to have a sibling and now, thirteen years later, i had one. Now I was eighteen and couldn't wait to be out on the open road, create a name for myself… maybe open a bakery. "And the pirate Blackbeard reared his hideous head and laughed at his enemy captain Barossa. ' Arrrg matee'-", my mother read to her. Dora sighed aloud interupting the story, "That's not how you say it! Your voice is _supposed_ to be deeper!" Her scowl was absolutely adorable. I laughed and teased her, "Yeah moms _come on_! Speak like a pirate!" Mom growled at me, "Nice dress…" My eyes involuntarily inflamed and I felt a dark rare blush creep across my too pale white skin. Satisfied with my reaction she smiled and continued, "Bells go and see of that new man is here yet. Heavens knows that your father will need all the help he can get with new recruits coming in today. Meet him at the Crossroads, it isn't too far so don't bother taking the horses out. Your father will send a carriage for the two of you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was no surprise that men wanted to join our den of forty or so thieves and although my father was the "General" and all the men looked to him for his leadership, we all knew that the true master mind of this plan for anarchy was stationed deep within the castle walls spying daily on the King Carlisle and Queen Esme.

I couldn't stand the stifling heat any longer and I stormed back upstairs to my room and quickly ripped off the black sack cloth type garment (**A/N: Sack cloth is a type of heavy mourning cloth. Or at least I think it is; if I'm wrong… oops),** changing quickly into a light and airy emerald green dress. The material was lighter than feathers and hugged every curve, the neck was a low "V" and the waist was the same. An simple golden chain served as the belt around my waist and I wore no shoes seeing as how the cool soil would feel like velvet between my toes. The sleeves were to my wrists and an intricate golden leave pattern covered the dress. I meandered down the stairs quickly trying to avoid my mother's commentary but barely escaping as I heard her tiny gasp of disapproval and amusement rolled into one.

Our "secret lair" was an underground city cleverly dubbed, Forks because of the two entrances to the city; one was the actual entrance and the other lead to a hidden cave where the floor had been blasted away and the dark cavern went for miles down into the black abyss. The city was two hundred feet underground, leading into it were stairs carved into the granite; high above it there was a rock ceiling where eroded places allowed streaming sunshine to pour through. The place was like a magical hideaway complete with an evergreen forest, underground lake, waterfall and plenty of vegetation. I had grown up here. The houses here were spaced close together and were based on ranking in the crew. The housing grew more elaborate the more important you were and the least important lived on the outskirts closer to the gates. My house was the highest up and was also the tallest, most spacious and by all means most elaborate and colorful.

I meandered down the dirt path into the trees towards the training grounds. As I walked the delicious smells from the bakery beckoned to me from the markets just to the left of another path, this was where I was told to meet the mystery man. I stood next to the tall evergreen tree with its branches reaching out and providing shade from the incessant sunshine. I wondered as I had on many an occasion if the sun were bright here, what would it be like up there? My mother was convinced I'd be blinded if I ever tried to go up there. A soft wind billowed through the clearing allowing my senses to be assaulted by spices, meats and sweets all found in the marketplace. The sounds of the people bargaining and the song of the women who weaved blankets and stitched clothing to sale outdoors called to me. I wanted to go and my feet felt like moving closer but I had a job to do and it wouldn't help if I was late. I turned to make my way back and ran directly into a chiseled chest; the air rushed from my lungs as I tried to make heads or tails of my situation. A set of strong arms caught me before I could reacquaint myself with my old friend… the ground. A silky voice chuckled lightly and in the same voice of silk asked, "Are you alright there mam? That was my fault entirely". I opened my eyes to see the sun's rays encasing the most angelic man on the earth. To say he was a god didn't even cover him. He was Zeus, Hercules, Adonis and Apollo all rolled into one. I inhaled his scent, oh dear _Lord! _He smelled like a man should smell! Cinnamon, a slight hint of the ocean and a sweet perfume I couldn't quite place into words to describe. "Hmmm" I hummed in appreciation, "You sir may run me over any day, all day." His emerald green eyes seemed shocked momentarily before he righted me and pulled me ever closer to his body causing a fire to ignite in my bones, before responding in a low sensuous tone, " There are many things I would care to do to you miss." I shuddered lightly. I was trained in the art of flirtation by my best friend Angela, a talent which I had perfected to get me plenty of items from my father's men but never had I actually been turned on before by a man reciprocating the action. I was still a virgen but I had always been a natural at getting my way and right now this man seemed to be bringing out the very worst in me.

I let my natural desire and lust take over. His eyes were hooded with lust and excitement, I smiled… easy peasy. "So…"

"Edward"

"Edward… What type of things would you care to do to me?"

He smiled a crooked grin that had me weak in the knees. Good thing he was still holding me fairly close. "I would love to tell you…"

"Bella", "Bella, but I'm late to an engagement already. Perhaps another time I can show you exactly what I want to do to you." He thrust his pelvis gently against my thigh and already I could feel his erection and my core heat up immediately. I moaned softly and he growled in my ear. Neither of us moved for a moment staring into each other's eyes and if it hadn't been for the sound of a carriage coming this way, we might have stood there all day. He finally backed away and I took his appearance in quickly; his black travelling cloak and pants along with his stark white pirate shirt billowing and open to my prying eyes. His skin was creamy pale white and was just begging to be licked. I licked my lower lip causing him to groan, "Miss Bella, you will be the death of me." I laughed and decided to play a little game with him. As the sound of the carriage slowly approached I gauged its distance before slinking up to him in my most sexual way. His eyes grew like saucers and I ran a hand through my wild brown hair letting it sift through my fingers. He grimaced as I came within just an inch of his lips, slowly I ran my nails down his chest and slowly, painfully slow, I sucked his lower lip into my mouth. His hands snaked up to grasp my waist firmly. I could tell we had mere seconds left so I grabbed at his crotch and stroked him roughly through the fabric before quickly pulling away.

The carriage came to a halt and I could see my father's right hand man, Billy Black sitting atop the carriage holding the reins of his two fine mares Leah and Emily. He smiled down at me, "Only you could go against orders and NOT be killed for it." Edward discreetly adjusted himself before turning around and bowing low, "Good day sir. May I ask how you know young Bella?" I felt my throat tighten, why I was so nervous for him to know who I was made no sense but the panic was taking over. Billy grinned that trademark smile, "She's the daughter of "The Flame", or didn't you know?"

**A/N: Okay so in this story just to clarify, Bella is feisty and not very shy; rarely does she blush but she does happen to still be so clumsy that she's practically handicapped and Edward happens to rather shy around her. I decided to give just a sneak peak of the extreme horny-ness that is this Bella. Tell me what you think? Less words? More? Less detail? Pleeeeeease tell me.**


	2. Training Day

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated, I moved back in with my parents until my new apartment in San Diego is finished which won't be till august. Thank you all for reading this, I can see that people have read this story. Sadly I don't have a beta but if you review I won't be sad anymore!**

**Once again I don't own Twilight but I do own an underground city in the 19th century. ;) **

**Warning: Contains a lemon and some fairly foul language towards the end. Don't say I never warned you!**

Chapter 2: Training Day

Bpov

I sat across from Edward in the carriage. He was still staring at me as though I were a ghost. I sighed aloud for the hundredth time, I knew people treated me differently as a result of my father but I had hoped Edward wasn't one of them. "Bella… you knew I was coming today?" He spoke up for the first time in about twenty minutes. I looked up into his intense expression and felt the unfamiliar warmth in the pit of my stomach and the rare blush across my face (a feature which was becoming not so rare around him).

"No. I knew I was meeting a man but I had no idea what your name was or even what you looked like." He ran a nervous hand through his already wild bronze- brown hair.

"If it wasn't me….Would you have greeted him the same way, you greeted me?" He looked embarrassed for asking me such a question. I was confused for a moment and then remembered the crotch grabbing and me licking his lower lip, I felt a tad angry, "I'm not a hussy or harlot Edward!" I hissed.

He looked slightly taken aback but at the same time relieved. "I know you aren't…" his eyes took on the dark lustful look again." Tell me sweet Bella, how long does it take to get to the training grounds…" The wetness between my legs became a puddle. "Oh about an hour at this rate; two if we slow down." Edward smiled a heavenly crooked grin and poked his head out of the carriage and called out to Billy. "Sir, milady has a slight stomach ache can we please slow the carriage?" The carriage came to a slower trot and Edward slinked across the seats and placed a searing kiss on my lips.

I pushed him away lightly before straddling his hips and allowing his hands to come up my sides holding myself to him. We both broke away from exploring the other's mouth, gasping for the oxygen our lungs so required. I leaned close and whispered in his ear, "You drive me wild. I wish you could be inside me…" he growled and flipped me so that I lay on my back vertical along the plush leather seat. He slowly pulled away and sat in front of me on his knees. "Sweet vixen, today I will mark you as mine." He whispered. Slowly he lifted my dress up over my hips exposing my sex to him and placed a finger at my entrance. Thank Zeus, I'd chosen not to wear any undergarments due to the stifling heat. He noticed this as well and instantly groaned, muttering something about how I'd be the reason for his death. I spread my knees for him and he swiftly placed his fingers there while covering my mouth with his. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly fingered me. It was the sweetest torture; I began to buck my hips to meet his thrusts as he slowly added another and another finger. Finally he began to rub furiously earning muffled screams from me. My back arched and he removed his mouth allowing me to suck up the air greedily. He slowed his efforts as I whimpered wanting and needing some sort of release. Without warning he removed his fingers and thrust his member into me. I bit into his naked shoulder. (_When did he get naked?_ I wondered to myself. My dress lay somewhere on the carriage floor along with his trousers)

He began thrusting relentlessly into me not allowing enough time for the pain to ebb away. The horrendous pain was followed by an even more severe pain and then just as I thought nothing could be worse he slowed and the terror was replaced by sheer pleasure and ecstasy.

I had only ever masturbated once and I recalled that I had actually shot cum from myself in a small stream of liquid. I now recalled this detail and tried to tell Edward to stop, it would be embarrassing if I squirted him; but before I could get even a syllable out he went all the faster, changing our position so that my right leg was thrown over his shoulder and my left leg bent to my chest. "Uung… Cum for me Bella… Bella…" he growled. I felt the over powering release coming and I knew I would inevitably wet him and he'd hate me forever. "Edward… Edward… uung… Baby…" He rubbed my clit and I moaned his name before releasing a steady stream onto his pelvis, the force of which pushed him out of me completely. He looked shocked to say the least and as tired as I suddenly felt, I was sure his eyes showed nothing but tenderness. He leaned over slowly and whispered, "Sleep my goddess."

I awoke to see a pair of brown eyes staring me down. I sat up and the eyes, I could see, belonged to my mother. Was it all a dream then? Was I really no longer a virgin? Where was Edward? "Mom?"

"Shhhh, don't worry honey. Your father sent for me as soon as he saw that you had passed out from the heat. He even has taken Edward in for questioning…"

"WHAT!" I practically roared. I jumped up and looked around for my clothes. I was dressed in a blue silk nightgown and matching cloak before she could get out another word. It wasn't a dream. He really did take my virginity; he really did call me his goddess. I felt warm all over despite the coolness of the city. The light outside was dimming and I knew I had very little time if my dad was doing what I thought he was doing. 'Questioning' usually involved some form of torture. My mom, Renee, liked to pretend that he actually asked a question but I knew better. I'd seen him torture spy's to death and I'd even been taught how to use the cattle brand to torture someone to death. My first and only victim had been Jessica Stanley; daughter to an official of the royal Cullen court, the same official who gave the order that all people give up their eldest daughters to be examined for being given in marriage to Prince Edward Cullen. Those daughters who weren't chosen would be given away to other men in the army or royal court and the last ones become concubines to said men. My father's men kidnapped her and wrote a letter stating that if the law wasn't repealed all the officials daughters would end up like Jessica. They returned her burnt body the next day. I cried all night from having to burn her forehead with the insignia, I couldn't disembowel her or even slap her around. All I could do was strip her down and pour the oil on her body. I thought then that my father was simply going to return her naked and oiled but he handed me the iron stick that was glowing red on one end and pointed to her forehead. When I did it, her scream sent chills through my spine. I couldn't use the knife to cut her open as my father tried to get me to do so he just set her oiled body on fire and left the room.

I couldn't let that happen to Edward. He can't die like that.

I rushed through the forest, realizing that when my mother came to get me she hadn't taken me home but moved me into my father's office at the back of the camp. I rushed straight to the heart of camp hearing whistles and cat calls as I ran. The men probably didn't recognize me in this light or else they wouldn't have called out to me like that. I fell multiple times but at last made it to the branding pit. Sitting just outside of it was Edward and next to him sat Jacob Black; Billy Black's son and my worst enemy.

For some strange reason, he was under the misconception that when my father passed away, he would be the general and I would be his pretty little bitch.

Edward looked worse for wear and tired beyond belief but upon seeing me he brightened up and flashed me his brilliant crooked smile. I straightened my back and walked proudly towards him and held out my hand for him to take ignoring whatever it was Jacob was saying. Edward stood slowly staring into my eyes and leaned down closer to my face allowing his manly smell to encapsulate me before placing a passionate kiss on my lips and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist bringing my body flush against his.

**A/N: Duh duh duh (scary music in background) Sooo what did you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to get rid of Jacob or make him a good guy or a bad guy or… I don't know and maybe I will bring in Mike Newton. Reviews make for faster updates!**


	3. Troubled Negotiations

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I was so discouraged that I wasn't getting reviews and I kind of was about to just drop it but then a person who I always review stories for because they're a flippin' awesome author told me that if I liked it, that was all that mattered! So I felt soooooooo much better and decided to continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I'd be a Mormon. I'm not so I don't.**

Chapter 3: Troubled Negotiations

Edward Pov

It was a long and hard day. All my duties were at last fulfilled and yet the Kingdom was still in total chaos. My father King Carlisle Cullen the fifteenth was lord and master over Volterra; many years ago his forefathers had overruled the Volturi winning the first battle and since then many battles have perused over lost lands and lost power. Father wasn't a bad King but he wasn't being given the chance to show his great skills and strength in leadership. As a matter of fact since he became King many smaller wars have taken place and a secret bandit and murderer whom we believe to have been hired by the Volturi and goes by the name of "The Flame" has been torturing our elite society for the past ten years! The Elite society was turning against my Father and if something wasn't done about it soon the entire Kingdom would fall under the vicious rule of the Volturi once again.

My father had called me into his chambers where he stood pacing by the bookshelf. His naturally blonde hair, which was usually combed down was sticking out in every direction and his evergreen eyes were bloodshot and almost lime colored from his levels of stress. When I came in he quickly motioned for me to follow him. Silently He pulled a secret and hollowed out novel from the bottom most shelves; tilting the book at a forty degree angle he grunted with effort and the giant mahogany bookcase slid rapidly but silently to the left revealing a set of spiraling black marble stairs. I followed allowing the bookcase to close as I descended behind him. He began to speak in a hurried and hushed tone as we descended into further blackness.

"My Son, Our Kingdom is in danger! As you know the Elite's children have gone missing and have been recovered killed, burned in the worst fashion. What you may not know is that I have discovered that the Elite's plot to overthrow me, especially Michael Newton. He has had his heart set upon courting and wedding your older cousin Rosalie and I shall not… will not allow it." He turned off the stair case and onto a long dimly lit and cobweb infested hall. He continued to speak, "Their plot has already been set into motion. They have ties with this "Flame" and they have even had ties with my own family- "My anger flared. Who on God's green earth would do such a thing in our family? Certainly not my dearest cousin Rosalie? Not my eccentric Sister Alice nor could it be my loving Mother Esme… who then!? I hadn't noticed that I had stopped walking until my Father's grabbed hold of me, "Son, your girlfriend… Tanya of Denali… she is their spy!" I wrenched my arm from his, "You lie!" I hissed in an outrage. His eyes drooped in sadness and I instantly regretted saying anything in such a harsh tone. "How can you be so sure?" I asked in a softer tone. He began walking again and pulled a file from within his golden robes. I opened the small package of scrolls and saw many letters addressed to magistrates and city officials cutting food rations, ordering the deaths of highly regarded citizens; there were even some that demanded that all churches be burned to the ground and all priests, ministers and men of the cloth be hung. All of these articles were signed in my name. In her print. I was outraged… no furious… no disgusted… no intensely and resolutely prepared to end her life! There was no word or phrase strong enough to describe the level of heinous evil that filled my mind. I snarled as my father made a sharp right turn into a brightly lit room filled with items for traveling.

I looked down at my feet as he scurried about gathering items to travel in. He must be going and leaving me in charge. "Son… Edward. Their plan is to overtake this castle by force and kill all of us. They have planted false documents in my name as well as your mothers and sister and even your cousin! They have created false letters from us to the Volturi stating that we have been harboring falsities about our loyalty to the people and the Volturi have falsified their own letters in response claiming valor and honor where we have none they claim to have much. When it comes time for the war, they will spare the elite's whose names are on a special list. Their Commander, "The Flame" has this list. I need someone trained in combat, stealth, and who is willing to die for what they believe in to undertake this mission. If I have this list then, I will be able to put an end to this madness. I will know who is a traitor to the crown. I can forge a new list with the names that aren't on the original and then this person must return the new list before it is missed. This is the most important mission of all… Can you handle it?" I stuttered, "M-m-m-m… me?" He nodded. His crystal clear green eyes seeming for the first time in years full of hope. I slowly kneeled before him, yes I was ready to die for this country, and yes I was ready to become a spy and a warrior for justice.

**Midnight**

I trudged silently up the slope, sweat trickling down my back making the thick wool stick to my skin and chafe horribly. I groaned inwardly, I had left the castle hours ago with the hopes of reaching the secret entrance soon but apparently this secret lair was heavily guarded and an excruciating twelve days from the castle by foot, ten by carriage, six by horseback. We were planning on riding horses. I fidgeted as my companion, Ben Cheney and I came upon his contacts who were right hand men to "The Flame" himself. The taller one with burly muscles and an extremely boyish face for his height and girth introduced himself as Lord Emmett of the McCarthy household and the tall lanky but lean muscular man with ice blue eyes and white-blonde hair was named Jasper. He looked familiar and he reminded me that at one point he used to be the son of General Horton Whitlock of my father's army (although I did not mention the King as being related to me). Jasper believed that his father had become corrupt and so denounced his rights as firstborn and became a part of the opposition… to serve justice. The two men had brought along one extra horse each, a butterscotch one named Yuma and a grey one named Ukase.

The deeper we travelled into the forest, the less light seemed to shine through. My back muscles were tense and sore from riding for days on end but according to Emmett we were close. I felt the mighty presence of many eyes watching us as we made our way through to the deepest and darkest part of the Forest which now resembled a jungle. I had to maneuver my horse around large holes in the ground where sunlight shone down into the dark abyss beneath us. Emmett and Jasper pulled to an abrupt stop in front of a cavern. It seemed far too small for all of us to fit inside and even worse than that a man who wore a billowing white shirt ( like a pirate), a pair of fitted black slacks and buccaneer boots stood with a large sword tied to his waist and gun in his hand. His olive brown skin emitted an eerie glow in this light. He grunted and held up his hand in a sign I didn't recognize, Emmett and Jasper responded by holding up their palms where the "Flame" insignia was burned into their skin in raised print. The pirate man nodded and all of us dismounted, he took our horses away while Emmett rummaged through a box the man had left behind. He shouted in exultation when he found exactly what he was looking for, pirate clothing similar to what the pirate man had been wearing. We all dispersed to change and re-congregated at the caves entrance. Jasper led the way grabbing a torch off the wall as he went. We walked for what seemed to be hours until we reached a fork in the dirt path and the dank and dark cave twisted into something completely and utterly different. The ground here was firm and the rocks were slippery with the slime. Above us were millions of bats, stalagmites and glowing crystals. The four of us took a left turn at the fork in the road to find a sharp decline and as suddenly as we had descended we reached a tall metal gate where there seemed to be hundreds of men walking, laughing and guarding the entrance to this forbidden place.

"Oye! Who goes there!?" A tall thin red headed teen asked from atop his perch on a piece of rock that was jutting out from the cave wall. "The King, Lad! Bow to your superiors!" I shouted back up too him. I wasn't usually this unkind to young children but sleep deprivation and nothing but moldy bread for six days can certainly make a man mad. The teen sneered while my comrades guffawed heartily, he jumped back further on his rock to watch for others coming. We walked straight up to the gate and after seeing who it was, the guards called out the command and the giant metal doors creaked open and a long winding trail with grassy knolls and nice colorful tiny houses were spotted all over the hills. I was in awe of a place so beautiful.

"Aw! Home sweet home!" Emmett inhaled the air greedily as Jasper made quick work of securing a cab to take us into the main village for lunch and into the training grounds later on for my branding ceremony. I inwardly shuddered, I had experienced pain before but having a red hot iron pressed to your palm was definitely not what I was used to nor was something I looked forward too.

We rode into town past the rolling hills and the babbling brooks. Past the tall evergreen trees and little country school house, markets and post office; past the cemetery with its creepy headstones and withering flowers; and straight into what looked to be a city made of gold. There were no houses here and the streets were made of pure, flattened granite. Jasper laughed at my expression, "We're not there yet. This is merely the shopping center for the civilians." My eyes widened even more at the bronze colored buildings and fancy looking shops and people meandering on the streets laden with bags upon bags of expensive looking items. At last we headed downwards, going into a tunnel that seemed to slope at an almost 180 degree angle down into an even deeper part of the city. This was not a city, I thought to myself. This is a universe.

The Horses broke into a wild sprint and Emmett threw his hands in the air screaming like a little girl in excitement. The rest of us broke out laughing, too amused to find this break neck speed dangerous. We finally broke out onto a huge never ending plateau where the cave went on for miles and finally as the carriage pulled to a trot I pushed my head out of the window to see the most beautiful city I had ever laid eyes on… the old ruins of ancient Volterra! I had thought them to be lost but it was obvious we had not searched hard enough or in this case deep enough. My heart swelled with pride. This place was beautiful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had wanted with all my heart to explore the city but both Emmett and Jasper assured me that there would be time between training sessions. The carriage hadn't been able to take us down from the plateau because the only way to enter this part of the city was on foot, down a series of naturally formed stairs and down into the heart of Forks. After a hearty lunch of Lamb and roasted garlic stuffed mushrooms, tomatoes and basil bisque followed by roasted duck and a side of vegetables and potatoes; we went our separate ways. I was told to head over to the four tiered fork by the giant evergreen tree and meet my guide who will be ensuring that I follow all the rules and arrive safely and promptly to the training camp. Here in this sunny place, it was as if I were up 'there' again. The breezes and the steady streams of sunlight flowing down, I wondered if this were real and not a perfect dream. An older woman with no teeth whatsoever pointed me to the right direction and I followed a steady path that led into the forest and past a farm into another part of the evergreen forest until the smells and sounds of this city were washed away and replaced by nature. I meandered forward, finally finding a thin worn trail where I could see wheel tracks from the carriages that come through here. I wasn't quite paying attention when a small framed body ran right into mine. I looked down to see the most gorgeous woman I had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Her body was flush against mine and her entire outfit left hardly anything to the imagination. It was not revealing but it did hug every curve just right. I smiled down at her and my breath caught when her creamy pale skin caught fire and her full luscious lips opened. I swear I lost all coherent thought because the next thing I knew the brown eyed vixen, Bella she said her name was, was sashaying my way making my friend downstairs – ahem- stand at attention.

I have never been a man for foul language but when she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and slowly but firmly wrapped her tiny warm hand around my length, I lost it. If it hadn't been for the sound of a carriage approaching, I would have thrown her on the ground and fucked her into oblivion. I began plotting, as soon as we got in that carriage I would take her. The carriage driver laughed and asked her about how she could disregard the rules so easily and not be destroyed by the Commander "Flame". I didn't like the way he spoke to her with that… condescending tone as if she weren't old enough to make her own decisions. I proceeded to question him on how he knew her only to find out that she was the flipping daughter of the flipping FLAME!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry I skipped the lemon because I wanted to give you a new one next chapter.**

**Later that night**

I sat in the carriage with Bella in my arms… naked. She was whispering my name and damn it all, I felt like a King above Kings. Never had I felt this way with Tanya or even Lauren. I had never in my life felt so in love with a woman before; pure, unadulterated, need for a person before. I admit, had I known that my Bella was a virgin before, I would've gone slowly and made love to her instead of fucking her senseless. Ah my Bella. I reveled in the thought, drowned in these strong sensations and resurfaced a man with one desire… to make her mine.

I realized we were getting closer so I dressed her in her clothing and when Billy (the carriage driver) opened the door, I carried her to her father's office saying that the blistering heat and lack of lunch had sent her body into overtime. Billy was frantic and the man ran ahead to open the office door where her Father whom my father's kingdom feared stood with barely an emotion on his face. Seeing his daughter in my arms, asleep and mumbling things almost made him smile, instead he rolled his eyes and in a gruff voice that sent chills through my spine he asked, "What'd she do this time? Trip over air?" I heard a snort and saw a man who was slightly taller than I and just as young with russet brown skin and long black hair encircling his face. He was well built and had the insignia on his upper left forearm. He laughed unnecessarily hard at the comment and turned to me trying to glare with a sense of violence but seemed to only manage an upset stomach look. I laid her down on the bed that Billy had unfolded in the corner. While my back was turned, I heard the "Flame" say in his gruff voice, "Meet me outside young man. We have things to discuss if you're joining me. Let's go, Billy, Jacob. Five minutes." He looked at me sternly and I noticed for the first time that he was a very fit man. If Bella was a young woman, 18 or 19 then He must be close to forty or maybe fifty yet he didn't look a day over 25. I sure hope I will look that good when I get older. I slowly began to trace her features with my thumb and slowly I leaned over with a kiss on her lower lip and she smiled and sighed contentedly in her sleep. "Sweet dreams, My Bella".

Xeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex

The "Flame" held out his hand to me and I bowed before him before taking it and giving a firm handshake. He actually appeared pleased as we walked side by side in comfortable silence, which is before Jacob began to babble incessantly about Bella's clumsiness. I could see he tried very hard to make a joke and impress him as it seems I did but to no avail. Eventually night began to fall and the "Flame" began to question me, we had walked side by side reaching a large wooden circle that resembled a corral. There was a small iron stick with the insignia at the end and a bucket of water as well. The "Flame" leaned against the wood and looked at me and for the first time in a couple of hours stopped asking questions, then without breaking our serious eye contact he asked Jacob and Billy to go fetch his wife and younger daughter. They immediately took off, running about like chickens with their heads cut off. It was a humorous sight that I caught in my peripheral vision but refrained from laughing as the man spoke carefully, "You have a demeanor about you that I like. I can always tell whether or not I like someone when I first meet them. I like you. It seems my daughter would also have taken a liking to you." My eyebrows shot up. What?! Did he know about what we did? Maybe we weren't as quiet as we thought we were in the carriage. As if he were answering my question he straightened up and walked forward until we were face to face, "I don't condone what you did but I know my child like the back of my hand. She doesn't cave to pressure, smooth talkers or idiots. You must be one hell of a man to have stolen her heart that quickly." He now stood a couple of inches away from my face, still grimacing. "With all due respect sir..." I hedged with as much confidence as I could muster, "I believe that she has stolen my heart as well." He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I have a feeling that you are gonna bring this place great luck. Welcome to the family… son." Without another word he walked over to the branding stick and placed it into the fire for a couple of moments then walked over to my right arm and ripped away the fabric before branding me.

I don't know how long I was lying on the ground for but I do know that I looked up to see my angel running to me in nothing but a nightgown. I was instantly hard and the pain in my arm disappeared as if by magic. Perhaps it was because all of the blood in my body drained to one spot. I stood and stumbled to her wrapping my arms around her body before she crushed our lips together. It was heavenly, that is the last thing I remember before my perfect world went black.

**A/N: Alright a bit of suspense there but just to recap, The "Flame" knows what they did and the only reason he condones it is because deep down he's still a dad and doesn't want to lose his daughter, also women in his family are fertile as HELL; he also suspects that Edward isn't who he says he is. In the next chapter I will reveal his alias and we will see how Jacob reacts to Edward and Bella's being together. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chamber of Torture

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the delay. I seriously couldn't figure out what I wanted to do so I finally had some inspiration in the form of a long hot shower. No reviews but I decided to be kind and give you all 1 lemon. **

**I want to thank you readers! You make my day and if you were reading my other story, I deleted it because it wasn't feeling right. I will restart it soon. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I'd be a Married Mormon. I'm not. Onward…**

Chapter 4: Chamber of Torture

**Recap:** _I stood and stumbled to her wrapping my arms around her body before she crushed our lips together. It was heavenly, that is the last thing I remember before my perfect world went black. _

Bella Pov

I was livid. Simply enraged, there were no words in the English, Spanish or any known language to describe the red hot boiling fury that swept over me like a tsunami. My fist clenched and Edward moaned. My hands were still holding him to me, the feelings I had, subsided momentarily while I figured out a way to handle Edward and his injuries. "I swear Jacob Black if there is one hair out of place on him you will rue the day you were born." My words carried such venom and my eyes were probably black instead of their usual dulling brown that Jacob shrank back against the wooden fence. I heard the scuffling of feet and a loud voice boomed out behind me, "Belly Bells!" I turned to Emmett and my expression was one of such heart break, he couldn't help but to jump into action. Emmett and Jasper arrived here just before my tenth birthday. They were both hot headed teens then and saw it as their job to protect me with all their might. Although, I could take care of myself, they were always watching out for me and my occasional clumsy state. Emmett grabbed Edward and carried him to the medical tent not too far from where we were congregated while Jasper removed his cloak and wrapped it around me. I had been in such a rush to get over here that I hadn't noticed the drop in temperature nor had I noticed the inappropriate state of my clothing.

Angela Weber was possibly the best friend a girl could ever have. Her dark chocolate skin was flushed from running into camp. Her mother was Head Nurse and her father was the only minister here. I had personally never really believed in a God but hanging out with Angie (my nick name for Angela); it was hard not to believe. She sat next to me and soothingly ran her thin, long fingers through my hair. My mother sat on my other side with my now sleeping sister on her lap and was humming the tune that she always hummed to me when I was a child. I stared into space and allowed tears to run down my cheeks. "Bells don't cry! It'll be alright. Edward is just recovering from being branded. Emmett cried like a baby when he was branded and Jasper was inconsolable for at least a month. Not everyone can be as lucky as we are and be branded as babies." Angie soothed. It was true. Barbaric some may say but it was the way we were identified by others outside of this city (not that I would ever be leaving it). Most of the children here were branded at my sister Dora's age, if not younger. I sighed aloud in frustration because I knew she was right but it just seemed that Jacob had something up his sleeve. If my father paid any attention to anyone who wasn't Jacob, Jacob started acting… weird for lack of a better term. His connection with my father was both awkward and strange at the same time and yet no one seemed to notice it as much as I did. Everyone thought of me as being ridiculous and silly, writing my suspicions off as my regular hate for Jacob whenever I even mentioned the... weird things Jacob did.

The curtains to the back room opened and we all looked up expectantly as Nurse Promina Weber stepped out. The smile on her face set my heart at ease. "He's alright now. He just needs some rest and maybe a week or two of a good sleep. He won't be able to use his right arm for awhile but he will have full use of it by the end of this month if not sooner." Wait. Did she just say his right arm? Jacob was marked on his left arm because my father used him as his Wingman, the general to lead the armies to war type situation. Jacob was a good warrior despite his stupidity and awkwardness. The right hand man or the overseer and protector of this city used to be my father's close friend Harry but during a battle, he was killed and no one had dare to try and replace him because it was the most important position next to my father. Edward was given this position? What did this mean? What about Emmett or Jasper? Wouldn't they be furious? Oh God!

Seeing the stress on my face, Nurse Promina grabbed my arms and gently but firmly pushed me into the room where Edward was resting. The smell of the herbs and potions she used to heal him that were in various wooden bowls next to him on a round table surrounded the air. Promina was a wicken and when she lived on the surface land was mistaken for a witch and run out of the town she and her husband lived in. Angie was born shortly after Promina and Delphos (Mr. Weber) arrived here. I sat at the end of his bed and watched his face as he slept. It was contorted in discomfort but gorgeous nonetheless. What was wrong with me? Was I really falling in Love? _If there was one thing you could be sure about it was that Isabella Swan never had flings. She never had boyfriends or one night stands. No, Isabella Swan was a once in a lifetime love type girl_. My internal dialogue stated, so coming to this conclusion about myself I thought and thought about Edward. I hardly knew a thing about him! He was a new man here and obviously my father trusted him enough to make him right hand man after only a couple of hours whereas many men had known my father for a couple years! As I looked at his chiseled features, I felt a sense of calm and hope. I felt so… so….I felt so helpless, I moved ever closer to his face, if this was the man I was to spend eternity with then I would be happy. I was now feeling like no more thought was needed I loved him and so I placed a feather light kiss upon his lips. Suddenly I felt his arms grab me and hold me prisoner against him. His lips moved with a fiery passion that put the sun to shame. My fingers were itching to grab at his hair and there was a tiny fluttering between my legs that was slowly becoming a throbbing. Our kiss was turning from innocent passion to hardcore sexual need in seconds. He released me and we stared into each other's eyes as our breathing slowed. His usually green eyes were black with lust as I'm sure mine were too. I tried to sit back and away from him but his hands were on my hips in a movement far too fast for my own mind to register. "No you don't. You won't ever get away from me… ever." My breath caught. A question I hadn't intended to leave my lips bubbled up, "What makes you think, my love, that I have any intention of leaving you for one second?" His eyes widened and I quickly tried to control my expression of shock _'did I just call him my love'_ and play the seductress. I leaned down noting that he was still too shocked to say a word to me or stop me and I licked his lips then hungrily sucking his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his 'friend' downstairs getting harder so while he was distracted with my kissing him, I grabbed his cock through his pants in my left hand and squeezed minimally, and began pumping him at a speed unknown to man. He was thrashing about trying to keep quiet and his fists were ripping at the sheets. I thought about stopping here but my body wouldn't allow me to be so cruel to him. So I kept at it until he groaned into my mouth and released a jet stream of cum into his pants. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow as he caught his breath. "Isabella Swan you will be the death of me." He gasped. I giggled and then licked my lips seductively and leaned into him, "Edward… I'm going to torture you until you are too weak to leave me."

His eyes widened and a dark lust came over them. I knew that if he really was my father's right hand man then he wouldn't be within my reach at all times so it would be wise if I just continued to make him cum on a regular basis. Perhaps then he would be too tired to leave this bed, too tired to want to belong to anyone else but me. I stood up and with a strong determination to keep him chained to a bed where I could keep him locked away for my use only I walked out into the waiting room. My mother had long ago left with my sister and Angie was fighting sleep. Jasper and Emmett were pacing, wide awake and looked ready to pounce when I entered the room. In my most authoritative voice I commanded them to remove all of Edwards clothing and place him in a more secluded place. The Nurse looked confused at my request but immediately did as told without a word. Emmett and Jasper helped load him onto the back of a wheelbarrow, wheeling him to the secluded tent I used whenever I stayed in training camp for practice a couple of miles from the main tents but still close enough to run too if anything was needed. Edward lay still on the four poster bed that they placed him in.

I waited impatiently for them to leave so that I could continue to torture him. I licked my lips and walked around him as a lioness does when stalking her prey.

Let the torture begin…

**A/N: yes I am unkind leaving you there but if you want more you know what you must do. The tiny green button down there is awaiting your click. I just need some suggestions for the type of torture Bella should put him through. Nothing too nasty but something that will make him forget any pain in his arm; I also will be introducing Rosalie as a wicken too. What do you think of that?**


	5. Onward!

**A/N: * Liz is hiding behind a bookcase as a large angry mob of readers with pitchforks and torches looks for her***

**Carlisle: *taps Liz's shoulder* Psst what the hell are you doing?**

**Liz: * silently screams but realizes who it is* OMG! Sorry Carlisle! I just moved into my new apartment and you know I had all this stuff to do to get ready for my second year in college! I'm just so sick and tired of drama with my family because after it was said and done…**

**Carlisle: Shhh, don't freak out, I completely understand. **

**Liz: … my mom was all 'you and your dad have to get along' and then**

**Carlisle: Liz sweetie I understand…**

**Liz: my dad was all…**

**Carlisle: AHEM**

**Liz: … wait you… you do? You understand?**

**Carlisle: Of course I do! Everyone has things that get in the way of doing what we really want to do. I know you are dedicated to getting this story up and running again now that you've settled into your new lifestyle.**

**Liz: *throws arms around Carlisle and kisses his full pink lips* Oh Thank you for being so understanding! I absolutely love you, you sexy beast!**

**Carlisle: *blushes pink* Okay, okay… come on let's get you outta here and to a laptop in a quiet place.**

**Liz: I'd love to be in a secret and quiet place with you CC.**

**Carlisle: CC?**

**Liz: *smirks and runs a finger over his chest* Carlisle Cullen. Yummy….**

**There really is no excuse for my long absence, but simply to say that sometimes life gets in the way of the things one wants to do. SHOUT OUT: to the ones who remain faithful to this story… I thank you from the bottom of my heart! If you were wondering what happened in the last chapter, hopefully I can clear it up in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Violets are red and roses are blue, I don't own twilight so don't sue.**

**ONWARD!**

**Last time: **_I waited impatiently for them to leave so that I could continue to torture him. I licked my lips and walked around him as a lioness does when stalking her prey._

_Let the torture begin…_

**Carlisle Pov**

I sat in my chambers awaiting my wife's arrival. I was beginning to worry; the times weren't what they used to be. Ever since I had become King of this land strange things had been occurring to my people. In the dead of the night men posing as my messengers would destroy the women and children leaving the men alive and mourning their losses. My kingdom was in turmoil and Michael Newton was at the center of it. Edward had been gone for two long weeks and Esme could hardly bare it. I hardly saw her anymore and even now when I called for her, the likelihood of seeing my wife was 1 to a thousand. There was always some excuse for her to not meet with me.

Sighing I stood up and ran a hand through my hair turning around and facing the window. A knock at the door caught my attention and I turned swiftly to find my servant girl Amelia holding a scroll. She appeared worried and biting her bottom lip in that way that made it clear that she was withholding important information. She was born into my service and I was well versed in reading her body language; holding out my hand she scurried across the room and handed me the scroll. Eyes downcast she turned around and nearly sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind her. My eyes were slits as I opened the delicately tied silk blue ribbon. The letter fell open revealing a soft lavender scent…_ Esme._ It read, "_Dearest Husband, by the time you receive this letter I will be long gone. It is not Amelia's fault; I have sat by idly for long enough. I have no intentions of divorcing you but I also have no intentions of seeing you until this war has ended. I wish to be released to my sister's home in Seattle County. It is not that I do not love you, because I do. This land and these times are dangerous, I must think of my children. Carlisle I have never disobeyed you nor have I ever questioned your judgment but we both know that these nobles are disloyal. They are waiting for the moment when you are at your weakest and they will kill each of us. Edward is gone; you do not tell me where he is. Alice and Rosalie are terrified and I grow weary day by day. I… am with child once again. I expect him to be born next spring. It is for his sake, as well as your daughters, that I do this. My twin Elizabeth will take good care of us. Her husband Phillip has chartered a ship to set sail for Port Royal from Port Angeles at twilight on the morrow. Do not see us off and do not come for us. I love you my husband. My soul mate. My King._

_Truly yours, Esme Alana Masen-Cullen_

I slid to the floor of the room, feeling sick to my stomach. My pregnant wife was leaving me and taking my children to go to stay with her sister. Her twin was her exact replica except instead of Esme's auburn hair; Liz had raven black knee length hair and hated me. Elizabeth had loved me once but her personality was far too fierce, I had to let her go. She had given birth to a child when we were young and swore it as mine; it was our secret from Esme and Phillip, we kept it well but if Liz were forced to stay with her sister… I ran a hand over my face in disgust. Knowing Esme she would already be halfway to Port Angeles by now. I stood slowly and staggered to my window. The port was six hours in a carriage from here. Her sister's estate in Seattle County was the quaintest and safest house I'd ever seen. Elizabeth preferred the simple life; she owned a farm, a dress shop and was the authority on all things fashionable. Her husband Philip owned a brewery by night and smithy by day. The two had seven children, the eldest was mine, and yet they were the most content people ever. Content with their secrets, don't ask… don't tell.

I sat at my desk to write a letter to my Sister-in-law begging her to please send word of my wife's safe arrival. I prayed that this war wouldn't tear me apart any further… else I may not make it out alive.

**Bpov**

The last three weeks had been pure sexual bliss. Every day after training Edward and I would sneak off into the forests and my hidden cabin at the back of the training grounds. We had also been spending time getting to know one another intellectually. I knew that he loved me but did I truly love him? I know I said I loved him and told him every moment of every day but this was all still so new to me. My mother was sure that by the end of this month we would be hearing the wedding bells, I was terrified of that. Was I ready?

The night that he had been branded, I had planned on catching him off guard. In his weakened state I had hoped that I would be able to make love to him, dominate him in every way possible. In my mind there was no question who was in charge but I hadn't anticipated that the wicken herbs would work so well and so quickly. As soon as the door closed and the sounds of the wheelbarrow rolling away were all but whispers in the night, Edward jumped out of the bed and wrapped his good arm around me pulling me flush against his body. He growled low and throaty before ravaging me, hard and repeatedly.

My face flushed a light pink just thinking about the things he had done to me. I shivered slightly at the memories and jumped when a pair of tiny hands wrapped around my left thigh. I was wearing one of Edward's stark white shirts as a dress and standing in the window staring out into moonlight that filled my bedroom and clinging to me was my dearest baby sister. Her big blue eyes filled with tears and fear. "What is it Dora, love?" I whispered knowing that Edward lay but a few feet away and slept on my downy feather bed. She held up her little hands and I bent over picking her up. We stood silently in the night with her little legs wrapped about my waist causing the shirt I wore to ride up even higher over my thighs resting just beneath my bottom; her white night dress billowing in the autumn winds, our hair fluttering slightly and swirling about our faces. I felt her lay her tiny head against the crook of my neck and slowly I rocked her and hummed the song I had written the night she was born. She sighed and fell asleep as a pair of large warm hands wrapped around the both of us. I was pulled against the familiar rock hard chest of my beloved.

My father was under the impression that Edward was a spy. It was for this reason that he made Edward a right hand man. Emmett and Jasper weren't the slightest bit upset by that fact. Jacob was jealous and spent extra time trying to appease my father, it disgusted me. Father trusted that if anything was going on, he wanted it right under his nose rather than in a hidden venue. Edward told everyone the name Anthony Mason was his name, only I knew his true name. I knew many things about him that no other being here knew and in that knowledge I felt proud.

Three nights ago was the night that the men were to ambush a royal carriage. My father hadn't divulged who exactly was in this carriage but apparently it was Edward's job to oversee the mission. Edward held me against his broad chest and sighed. "My angel, there are many secrets I have. Will you still love me when they are all revealed?" I turned to look into his vibrant green orbs filled with ancient sadness and fear for the future. "Edward you know all there is to know about me, you know that my love is everlasting and irrevocable. Is it also unrequited?" His eyes grew wide, "No my darling, I love you more than life itself and I have no desire to leave you." He bit his lip worrying over something. "Edward, I love you. I don't care if you are the son of a witch or a secret thief or whatever you are. I love you. Trust in me as I trust in you." We stared at one another for a couple of moments, another gust of wind far chillier than the last couple of gusts blew past us and caused the chimes that Angela had given me and that hung about my ceiling to sing out. Dora stirred in my arms only to wrap her arms around my throat and snuggle closer. I shifted her a bit and leaned up on my toes for a kiss. He lifted me up and kissed me passionately telling me through his passion that he did indeed trust me. "Sit down… this may not be what you want to hear."

**Epov**

I asked her to sit down and she sashayed over to the bed I had come to know as 'ours'. I knew from the first moment I was inside of her warmth that she was the one and only one for me. Worries about what she would say when she found out I was the prince of this kingdom, the man who was set to be the King someday plagued my soul. With each passing day, I fell deeper and deeper in love with her. She placed Dora in the sheets and crawled in beside her, I crawled in on the other side so that the child was between us. I ran a hand over my face and lay on my back for a moment gathering the courage to tell her the truth.

I rolled to my side to find her staring at me with that expression that she always had before she ravaged me. Bella was the queen of dominating. She knew exactly how to push me to my limits and then some, my cock hardened just slightly. It seemed to remember that there was a baby separating us. I sighed and began my story wearily watching her facial expressions range from confusion, to shock and finally understanding. "Bella love… say something… please." I whispered, begging with my eyes that she would say anything." She sat silently for a moment more before she wrapped her fingers around her sister's waist and pulled her out of the bed. She shuffled down the hall closing the door behind her. I sat up and placed my head in my hands. _Stupid _my brain yelled at me. I was an idiot, how could I even begin to think that our love could survive this?! I was the damned prince, the son of the man her family despised. I had explained to her the truth and she refused to believe my father's innocence but how could I blame her? I sat for a good five minutes, although it felt more like hours, and I berated myself. Finally the door creaked open and I heard her footsteps coming toward the bed.

**LEMON ALERT**

I couldn't bring myself to look at her face, knowing that this was my entire fault to begin with. The rustling of fabric caused me to look up in shock and there before me stood my angel. Her naked body bathed in moonlight, her rosy nipples pebbled at the chill in the room and her creamy skin called to me, just begging to be licked. I hardened and was instantly sickened by my behavior. She reached out and cupped my face in her hands, "My Prince… I always knew something was wrong with you." She giggled. Was she… teasing me? "Are you not angry my love?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion and then her eyes widened in understanding once more. She pushed me back against the bed and straddled my erection; slowly she pulled my night pants down and threw them across the room. Her eyes took on a misted and mischievous look. She sat on her knees, lining herself up to me and without warning slamming down against me, causing me to groan aloud, "Tell me," she snarled, "Am I angry with you?" She raised herself again keeping just the head inside before slamming back with vigor. I shouted out and she raked her finger nails down my chest, "Do I seem angry to you my love?" she asked breathlessly? She raised herself up again and repeatedly she impaled her body on my cock. She asked again and again and again each time more violent than the last. I was on the precipice of pleasure and before she threw me off I answered her question, "No".

I rolled over on top of her body and threw both of her legs over my shoulders bending her knees slightly. I pulled out all the way and slammed her into the headboard. She cried out and threw her hands back to grab onto the wooden bars. I went at it fiercely, with one phrase repeating through my heart _she knows and she still loves me, she knows and she still loves me, she knows and she still loves me._ I reached between us and pulled roughly at her clit causing her to clench tightly around me. I wasn't finished yet, so I pulled out and rolled her onto all fours then grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them apart I eased myself into her. I had tried this on her twice before and both times were slow but tonight, I wanted to ravage her ass. When she was ready I started a steady quick pace, she let out my favorite guttural meow and I lost all control, savagely pounding her into the next century. My balls slapping against her and our skin sliding from the sweat; we cried out together as I pulled out and thrust into her pussy just so that I could cum inside. We collapsed in a sweaty heaving mess; I was far too weak to even pull out of her. We lay quietly for some time before I heard her soft voice whisper, "I am really not angry Eddie pooh." I groaned lightly she knew I hated that name. She giggled, the movement doing strange things to our bodies and the way we were still connected. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Just as long as you refrain from telling my father then we should be alright." "Are you ready to become my Queen?" She grew silent and I pulled out of her, causing her to whimper slightly. I pulled us to a more comfortable position, so that we faced one another. Bella appeared deep in thought. "You don't have to answer right now my love. It's just something to think about." She sighed in relief, "I'm not even sure if I'm ready." "I will love you no matter your decision." We lay in bed and snuggled as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. I stretched and started to sleep as well, knowing that I would have to introduce her to some very important people when the morning came.

**Cpov**

My servant girl Amelia came running straight into my bed chambers. The sun had yet to rise and I had just laid down about five minutes ago. "Sir! Sir! A letter from Seattle County has just arrived!" I quickly sat up and snatched it from her ripping open the red ribbons.

_To our King, Your wife and children never arrived here. As a matter of fact they never made it to the ship. We assumed that you had simply forbid them to go. I will come to you and begin a search for them. My wife Elizabeth lies in bed with a deathly illness, her heart is broken for the news of her lost sister and nephew, nieces and soon to be born child; it has given her quite a shock. I fear that her poor nerves won't be able to handle it. I arrive on the morrow with my eldest daughter Jane. She demanded that she be brought along as well. I pray that we find them. _

_Sincerely your faithful servant and brother-in-law,_

_Phillip Dwyer, Esq. of Seattle County_

**A/N: Okay so if you would be as kind as to press the little green button and save a life maybe we could get this show on the road! Also I have a poll on my profile: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF ROB PATTINSON WAS NAKED IN YOUR BED? Check out my profile please!**


	6. Blue Eyed Devil

**A/N: Okey do key! Let's do this! **

**To clarify:**** Esme is pregnant and left Carlisle, taking her daughter Alice and her niece Rosalie (whose parents will be revealed) to stay with her twin sister Elizabeth and her husband Philip in Seattle County. They never made it to the Ship because Edward wearing a disguise ambushed them and took them as prisoners. **

**Carlisle has an illegitimate child with Elizabeth named Jane. Neither Esme nor Philip knows about this. **

**Bella now knows about Edward being the prince but she doesn't care and they have been having sex like the animals that they are!**

**Bella has Ninja status because as feisty as she is in bed, she is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.**

**Bella has some secrets of her own...**

**Edward has an alias in the camp: Anthony Mason**

**Disclaimer: in case you were wondering… I do not own twilight or any semblance of it. This plot is mine though!**

**LEMONSSSSSS**

Blue eyed Devil

Bella POV

Edward woke me up at noon with the biggest Cheshire cat grin I'd ever seen. I was instantly wary and squinted at him, "What mischief are you up to sir?" Edwards's mischievous grin widened impossibly and he bent on one knee next to the bed, "My fair lady! I harbor no secrets and wish you no ill will but the ray of light that shineth upon thee hath smitten me. I am your servant and forever more will I fall at your feet." The truth of his random statement shone through his eyes. I fell deeper in love with him at that exact moment. Sighing I stood up and allowed the sheet to fall off of my body, Edward grimaced and I felt my good mood begin to crack. I started to reach around for the sheet and perhaps cover myself but Edward was quicker than I. "My Love, you are gorgeous… I am the monster."

I was perplexed, "What …"

"Look what I have done to you my angel." He held out my arm and all along my arms there were yellowing hand prints.

I smirked, "Well I did attack you last night. It was only expected that you'd return the favor." The sour look on his face lessened as I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. "There are many things I'd like you to do to me my Prince." I licked my lips slowly watching his vibrant emerald eyes turn to a dark almost black color. My hands traveled into his night pants pulling them down and grasping his length. I pumped twice before dropping to my knees and licking the head. He groaned but pushed my head away and forced me to stand.

"If you wish to make it out of this room today, I would ask that you not do that." His voice was strained.

I was horny as _hell _and one way or another I was going to get something from Edward. I pouted and marched away from him towards my closet and pulling out a pale pink ankle length dress. It was fairly heavy material due to its pearl embroidering and gold leaf stitching along the hem and cuffs of the dress. It was also perfect for this wintery season and seducing Edward. I held it out and placed it on my unmade bed. Edward stood at a distance trying to seem sorry. I ignored him and sat at the end of my bed as far from him as possible; time to put my plan into action. I spread my legs and made sure Edward was watching then ever so slowly I pushed two fingers into my pussy. I moaned aloud and smiled inwardly seeing that not only had he taken off his night pants completely but he was twitching and trying to control himself. I laid back and continued pumping until I felt his hands rip my fingers from inside of me. Without a sound he swiftly entered me and rammed me into the mattress. I was a gasping sweating mess after just a couple of thrusts. He was grunting above me punctuating each word with a thrust, "You. Like. It. Rough? Eh?"

"Oh GOD! Right there baby!" His thumb pushed relentlessly on my clit.

"Here? Here?" he swiveled his hips repeatedly hitting my favorite spot. My toes curled and my head thrashed back and forth. My fingers scratched down his back digging into his shoulder blades. He grunted and began to go all the faster until the bed was moving across the floor with the force of our love making.

"Oh… mmm… YES EDWARD!" I screamed as I came squirting, the force of which pushed him out of me. He still had a titanium level hard- on and roughly pushed back inside of me while throwing my legs over his shoulders. The cum was still trying to shoot him out of my body but with the force of his thrusts it was only possible for it to gush out of the small spaces where his length didn't fill. He bent over practically folding me in half and bit down onto my shoulder as he came with a roar. I could feel the blood dripping from where he bit me but somehow this made it all the more erotic.

He released my legs which slid down his sides and connected at his waist. He sat up a bit, still buried inside of me, with my blood dripping from his chin. There was nothing more kinky or erotic that I'd ever seen in my eighteen years of life.

The soft sound of a gasp caused both of our heads to turn in unison. Standing in the doorway was none other than Emmett and Jasper both of who looked frightened and confused at the scene before them. I knew it must've looked strange with my shoulder bleeding and Edward buried balls deep within me while my blood dripped down his chin. I covered my breasts and begged with my eyes, for my voice seemed not to be working, for them to leave. They were frozen though, as was Edward. Something came over me then, I'm not sure what but all of a sudden I had this urge to lick my blood from his face.

I took the opportunity to lick Edward's face. The clear shock on everyone's face made me giggle. I was feeling oddly satisfied and with Edward still inside of me, I felt full. The two idiots gaping at the door seemed to regain consciousness and went running down the stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut behind them. Edward pulled out causing both of us to whimper pitifully. The look on his face, though, told me I should be expecting rounds two and three later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella, Dora and I were riding our two steady mares Leah and Emily down to the training camp, where I had stashed my mother, sister and cousin in Bella's personal cabin. This afternoon's escapades had me reeling. I had no idea that my girl could be so sexually devious. I shifted uncomfortably on Emily; just thinking about what we had done was making me hard and combined with the bouncing on the horse and the absolutely sinful dress Bella was wearing… Dora giggled loudly pulling me out of my lust induced haze. Bella's mother was forcing us to take Dora with us everywhere these days in an effort to keep us from having as much alone time. Needless to say it didn't work well; Dora was as independent as they come. She would wonder off on her own with her pet monkey and come back with grand tales of her adventures. Apparently her nemesis was some retarded fox that she called Swiper and who was always trying to ruin her and her monkey's good time. Ah to be young with such an imagination.

Dora's white capuchin monkey, named Boots because Bella had made him tiny little red boots to wear, had climbed a tree and was swinging on branches above us chasing after a colorful parrot. Dora wore a purple dress with a velvet black cape around her shoulders; she looked up at the scene before us and gasped. We all looked up to see a light flutter of snow start to fall. I heard Bella's mother call out, "Dismount! Dismount! Sir Newton is here and is preparing to meet with your father." She rushed over and assisted Dora in sliding off the horse. Boots jumped down the tree and landed on Dora's left shoulder. I quickly dismounted and looked around; finding the usual jovial scene of the camp was replaced by a very serious and stressed atmosphere. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to my chest in an effort to protect her from these uneasy feelings that arose like bile in my throat. She shivered and clung closer to me, "We must go and see Father. Something's… not right." I nodded my head and held out my right hand gathering Dora against my chest as well. The four of us headed towards the main cabin, where a large circle of soldiers had formed a circle fifty feet from his tent. The group parted and we walked in silence the last fifty feet.

Billy Black sat in front of the tent door. "Sir Newton isn't here yet. He is in his guest chambers washing the trip off of him. Wait out here."

Bella straightened up and shook her head, "No Billy, we will speak to my father immediately."

Billy's beady black eyes became like slits and his right hand itched towards his sword. I growled only to find in a movement too swift for even my keen eyes, Bella had a gun pointed in-between Billy's eyes. "Disobey me again and you won't live to see tomorrow. Step aside." Billy scurried away like the mouse he is. I was starting to believe that my Bella had some secrets of her own.

We stepped inside and were immediately assaulted with a strange scent. I placed Dora onto her feet, "Stay here little angel." She nodded her head and sat Indian style by the front door. The three of us ventured forward with caution, the farther we went into the tent the stronger the smell. The sounds of grunting and moaning reached our ears and I had a feeling that the "Flame" was cheating on his wife and this was something neither of them needed to see. I reached out to touch Bella's shoulder gently, "Love," I whispered only to be shushed by Renee. The two stalked forward and ripped the back curtain open revealing something I'd only ever heard of but never had seen.

Jacob was on all fours with "Flame" behind him pounding away. He reached out and grabbed Jacob's hair which was fallen around his face. He shuddered and collapsed atop Jacob. Renee screamed, a sound like a soul ripping in two. The two men stood up trying to pull themselves together but it was too late, the damage was done. Bella swayed uneasily, and turned away from the disgusting scene in front of us and threw up her lunch into the vase beside the door. I caught her as she turned around, and held her to my chest. Renee turned around and ran out past us, falling to her knees in front of Dora. She wrapped her arms around her child and stumbled away into the now heavily falling snow.

The "Flame" called out after her as he pulled on his clothes and straightened himself out. "Renee! Honey!" he ran past us and out into the snow with just his pants and boots on. Jacob lazily dressed and occasionally tossed a glare our way. I turned Bella towards the back exit and we walked away. The men who stood guard out back turned warily and let us pass by without one word to us. It seemed everyone had known about this except for us.

We walked until we came to the cabin. I took the keys and unlocked the door. My mother, sister and cousin hadn't known that it was I whom had kidnapped them. I had made it a point for them not to see my face and when I had them brought here, I made sure that they were handled with just a tad bit of roughness. I heard them scuffling about as we made our way inside. Bella hadn't spoken yet but looked up at me as we entered the cabin. I closed the door and lit a lantern. The room was immediately bright and there in the corner, cowering was my family. When they recognized me they all jumped up and began babbling with tears and happiness. I hugged them all while still keeping a firm grip on my Bella.

"Bella love," I looked down at her, her eyes filled with tears and pain. I touched her face gently, "Darling, this is my Mother Esme, my sister Alice and my cousin Rosalie."

My mother engulfed her in a hug and pressed kisses all over her face. Alice was hopping up and down with excitement, "Oh I love her sense of style Eddie! You've _got _to keep her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Actually Ali, I plan on marrying her." Bella's face was filled with relief and a bit of tepidness that was unusual of her; she usually exuded confidence.

Rosalie stood regally off to the side and regarded Bella with disdain, "Is this girlfriend going to screw over the family as well? Maybe she will sign death warrants in my name too." I growled and prepared to say something but was cut off. "As I recall Rose it was you who introduced the back stabbing bitch to my son. If anyone is to blame for that situation, it wouldn't be Edward." My mother's icy glare melted Rosalie's perfected snobby attitude. I had never known my mother to be so feisty. Rosalie sniffed and sat down on the goose feather bed trying to regain her dignity. "Everyone, this is my Bella." I proudly introduced her.

Bella curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. He loves you so dearly you know. I can tell by the look on his face!" I felt a blush rising in my cheeks as she stared fondly at me. Alice's grin only widened, "It was you who kidnapped us Eddie?" I winced at her improper use of my name but nodded. "I made sure you got treated with as much respect as possible besides a bit of rough handling; which I am sorry for but it was necessary if they were to believe that I wasn't related to you." My mother sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. Bella sat next to her and Alice and me across from them.

"Well, I think there is a baby shower we need to plan!" Alice sang out. My mother blushed profusely. "Congratulations My lady!" Bella said smiling. Esme giggled, "Call me Esme dear, and this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you guys." She glared a bit at Alice. I sighed but smiled, "Mom, its fine. I'm excited to have a baby brother or sister." My mom relaxed a bit, "I was worried because you threw such a hissy fit when I told you about Alice and an even bigger one when Rosalie moved in with us." I scrubbed a hand across my face, " I was five when you told me about Alice and as for Rose, she pushed me into the mud earlier that day and then to find out that someone so mean was going to be moving in with us just made me angry." Bella burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, making my heart melt.

Alice smiled, "Well I hate to rain on everyone's parade but I wasn't talking about mom's baby shower." She pointedly looked over at Bella who wasn't paying attention. My heart swelled seven times and I felt such happiness, such pride. I tenderly kissed Bella's forehead and placed my hand gently over her toned stomach. Bella seemed to come back to our conversation and looked up at me quizzically.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but how are we going to get out of here?" Rosalie quipped.

Bella sat up straight and answered, "Sir Michael Newton is meeting with my father right now and…"

"Your father is the "Flame"?!" Rosalie practically yelled.

"Yes he is. He is also the sickest, most deranged and horrid person on this planet and I know him the best. Do you want my help or not?" Bella's eyes were once again filled with that fire that I knew so well. Rosalie shut her mouth immediately and looked down at her feet. Bella continued on as if she had never been interrupted, "The 'Flame' is planning on retrieving a list of signed names of officials who will not be destroyed next month. My job is to kill the one who returns with the list and then to destroy each and every person on this list." I stiffened and felt my jaw drop, "Bella…" She held up a finger and silenced me. I had to no needed to tell her that I was assigned to retrieve that letter.

"You didn't honestly think that while you were training that I wasn't? I will come into power tonight and when i do, i will decide who dies and who lives." She smiled up at me through her eyelashes. "From the time I was born, I've been trained to kill. It's my mission to kill the people on that list. That creature some refer to as my father has trained me in every martial art he can think of." Bella stood and meandered around the room slowly, not meeting anyone's gaze. "You all will be safe down here. Michael Newton will retrieve this list and give it to me, and when I have killed all those on the list, I will come back for you all."

"Isabella Swan I will not let you fight alone." I stood from the table and glared at her. She just continued walking and shook her head before she walked up to me and grabbed my face gently between her palms, "Your training is different from mine. I have eighteen years of training and ten years experience in actual combat. What do you have my dearest?" I was stunned into silence. Bella grinned at me and pulled my face down to hers, kissing me with abandon.

I pulled away, "Train me angel. I need you."

Bella sighed deeply, "I can't let you come with me. I won't be able to fight knowing that you are fighting too."

"I won't be able to stay here knowing that you are out there."

Bella sighed aloud and ran her thin fingers through my hair. "Edward Cullen…" she pulled my hair eliciting a sharp pain that began traveling up my spine and ending at my toes which curled violently. I jerked back a bit but her hold was so tight that I couldn't move, "We don't have time for this… but I guess I can train you a bit." She relinquished her intense hold on me. I stumbled back and landed on the bed. Rosalie stood up and smiled, "Train me too."

Bella rolled her neck and walked over slowly, slinking like a cat then too quickly for my eyes to catch; she had a thin boning knife pressed against Rosalie's throat. "Lesson one; you must learn the art of body language. Your voice says you want to learn but your body says you want power. Knowledge is different from power, without one the other is useless." She drew a line across Rose's throat allowing just a line of blood to seep down. Rosalie stumbled backwards and fell next to me on the bed. She shook a bit and ran a trembling finger across her own throat and let out a silent scream. Bella straightened her dress, "I will not teach Rosalie but I will teach you Edward." A loud knock on the door startled everyone and Bella quickly ushered all of us to the left wall. She pressed against a panel and pushed us all into a side room. The paneled room was an exact replica of this room but hidden with a back door leading to the forest. I grasped her hand to pull her into the side room with us but Bella's eyes spoke volumes as to that decision.

BPOV

I whispered, "Get in the paneled room." Edward quickly closed the panel door. I turned around and walked towards the front door where the banging was getting incessantly louder. I ripped open the door revealing my distraught father. I looked up at him in disgust and began to close the door; his hand came down and pushed the door open completely. He marched inside the room and slammed the door behind him.

"You hate me." He stated simply.

I calmly sat down in the chair Esme had just been sitting on. "No. I am highly disappointed and I would rather not see you again until I have completed my mission. I have to clear my mind and this situation…"

"Bull shit." He snarled. "You fucking hate me because I am… because I have an affinity for the male gender."

I straightened up and glared at him, "I could care less if you fucked every man in this fucking place! You just had to break mom's heart didn't you?"

"You hate a gay person that's why you hate me!"

"Damn it all! You are Selfish! All you ever think about is yourself! You think that because you had sex with fucking Jacob that I'm angry! Yes I am angry but even if you had had sex with a woman like Rebecca or Lain I would've been furious. Mom gave up her title for you! She was the daughter of a Volturi Prince and she gave all that up for you! She gave you two daughters, she made a home and rather than live in some fancy castle in Washington County, she stayed underground to help you fight for a King you don't even like! She turned her head when you killed all those daughters of officials. She let you take me to battle after battle, she dealt with your attitude when no one else would and you leave twenty years of that for twenty minutes of sex. Tell me, what can Jacob give you that Mom cannot provide?" I stood barely an inch from his face now. He looked at his feet in shame and sank to the floor wiping sweat from his brow.

I calmly took a seat at the table. "Who is it you report to?" I inquired of him. His head snapped up and he glared at me. "I will not answer to a little girl." "This little girl can kill you with her pinky. So yes, you will fucking answer me." He sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. "Your boyfriend, Anthony… You may not know this but he is a Cullen. He is their prince." He looked up at me expecting a reaction out of me. I had already made my decision though, from this moment forward, I was in charge.

"I know that. He is their crowned Prince and I am a daughter of the crowned princess of the Volturi lineage. A proper match to stop this war don't you think?"

"How long have you known?"

"Twenty four hours. How long have you known?"

"Since he first arrived; it was quite obvious. The color of his hair, his eyes… he is an exact replica of his Uncle Edward Cullen the first. Oh you didn't know that story did you?" he stood up and I could see he was hoping that his knowledge would keep him alive, give him more power over me. I motioned for him to take a seat across from me.

"This is what will happen Charlie." His eyes flamed at my casual use of his God given name. "You will tell me what you know and I will spare your life. You will be my second in command when I take over tonight. You will accompany me to the meeting with Newton and if your presence proves useful you just may live to see me take my place as Queen." He gulped and the scared man I had never seen revealed himself to me for the first time ever.

"I trained you too well Bells. I accept your proposition." He smiled sadly but began his twisted tail.

"Twenty four years ago there was Nicolai Cullen and his wife Esmeralda the gypsy. They had three sons Milo, Carlisle and Edward Cullen; the three princes. The eldest Prince Milo was a war mongerer always trying to start a fight with neighboring countries, so Nicolai locked him away never to be seen again. Carlisle was the holy one, set to be a monk or priest and Edward was the quiet and reserved man, set to inherit the Kingdom. Nicolai sent his two sons to find Edward a wife to be queen. They traveled in disguise and found that although the women were nice, none appealed to them at all. Then they came upon my village. My sister Opal tried to go after Carlisle but of course he kindly turned her down. My father invited the men to stay at our home, once again my sister tried her luck only to find that Carlisle was drunk and in so many words he told her to fuck off. She was devastated and I was out for blood but of course Edward the gentleman told me he would handle his brother. He gave me an exorbitant amount of coins to keep his brother alive. I couldn't accept it so I asked for a bargain, in exchange for those coins I would do him any favor he asked in the future. He agreed and left with his hung over brother the next morning at the break of dawn."

"The men came across a beautiful cottage belonging to the smithy and his wife the seamstress where they had two beautiful daughters: Esme mason and Elizabeth mason. Now Elizabeth immediately took to Carlisle who at first returned her affections even giving her amber ring to match her eyes, Edward pursued Esme. Esme had no intentions for him and made it perfectly clear that she had no affections for him. He was crushed but decided to move on. All of a sudden though on the day of his departure, Esme said her heart had changed and she would accept his proposal. He placed a garnet ring on her finger and promised to return in a week's time with the dowry price her father had set. Carlisle met Esme for the first time on the day of his own departure and discovered that his love for her was greater than his love for her sister and immediately he broke off his engagement to Elizabeth and tried his hand at winning Esme. She caved and sent a letter to Edward telling him that she had no desire to be with him. He was completely heartbroken. He moved away, not contacting anyone and for months he travelled the countryside alone and distraught. I came across him on one cold December night, he was near death. I carried him back to my father's home and nursed him to health. I called an actual Nurse a couple of days after the snow storm passed, her name was Lillian. He fell in a soft sort of love with her. Two broken hearts finding solace in each other; they married under our roof and by the next December had a beautiful daughter, Rosalie Lillian."

"Times were hard and Edward was now working on my father's farm alongside me when we received a letter saying that Queen Esme and King Carlisle were inviting all to celebrate the birth of the royal prince Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the second. Edward was of course furious and decided none in our house would celebrate such a holiday. Needless to say that the Soldiers came and in the fray of the argument they discovered his true identity, a fight broke out and Lillian was severely injured while Rosalie was kidnapped; Edward was once again a broken man. My sister had become a midwife for Elizabeth mason."

"None of us knew that at the time that Elizabeth had a secret of her own. Elizabeth Mason had married a squire Phillip Dwyer. The very same Philip that had courted your mother when she was young." My father stood up and stretched before continuing the story, "Her secret lay in her first born child. You see after Carlisle had broken the engagement, Elizabeth sent him a letter begging him to reconsider for she was with child. She threatened to tell her sister if he didn't at least claim the child as his own. He answered her letter by begging her to tell her sister for he did not have the courage to tell Esme himself. Elizabeth never sent that letter; she just refused to remain in contact with either her sister or Carlisle. All of her letters went through my sister and therefore through me. Elizabeth hasn't talked to nor seen her sister for over twenty years."

"Now Edward was bent on taking his daughter back and finding her two weeks after she was kidnapped at three years old, he hired me to find out what was going on. I stumbled upon a plot against the King being run by a man named Michael Newton the first, so of course I followed those clues only to see that he was working for the Volturi. Its where I met your mother, she was sitting on her throne in the Washington County Castle and she wore such colors… anyway I began to seek her hand in marriage only to find that she was betrothed to some hideous fiend. We fought. I won."

He smiled his eyes crinkling in the corners at the memory and for a moment the shadow of the man he was shone through; but disappeared just as quickly.

"Your mother agreed to marry me and her father Aro Volturi gave his blessing on the condition that I brought down the Cullen reign and reinstated his family name. I returned to Edward and he agreed to help me. Over time, Aro and his brothers have gotten too old, they want Renee to reign, but seeing as how it will be you who will take over… their wishes will still be met and my deal with them finished. Now that your silly boyfriend has brought his family here, I will sniff out Rosalie and return her to her father. My debts will be paid and this war will finally end." He sat down again and smiled smugly at me as I tried to process the information.

"Alright then. Contact Edward the first and bring him to me."

My father shook his head, "You must go to him and he will not see you unless I am present, so I must go. Your precious Anthony cannot tag along else Edward will kill him on the spot."

I snarled, "He will not because it will be my Anthony who found his precious Rosalie and he will owe his nephew a blood debt. You will accompany us as will Emmett and jasper to watch you and Esme and Alice will stay here under the supervision of Angela's family." My father sighed, "Do you believe that the Weber's magic can protect the Queen and her child?"

"They do not have magic, they have faith. Come, we meet with Newton. Step outside and wait for me at the entrance of the tent. Do not speak unless I give you permission."

"Yes mam." My father stood up and exited quickly. I watched from the window as he sprinted into the camp.

The panel slid open moments later and Edward had me wrapped in a tight embrace just as soon as he was free from its confines. "I love you!!!!" he shouted out. I smiled up at him, "What a coincidence… I love you too."

Alice skipped out followed by a bright eyed Esme and a sheepish Rosalie.

" I'm coming!" Alice chirped.

" Pregnant or not I will be coming with you."

" Bella..." Rosalie hugged me softly, " I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

I looked around at everyone and smiled, this was my crew.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Soooooooooooooo what do you think? Next chapter, Bella will find out about her bun in the oven. Rosalie meets her father for the first time since she was three and the search for the royal family takes a revealing turn for Carlisle.


End file.
